We will meet again
by KingSombra Abbey
Summary: second story oc are mine in the book thnx for reading all


Ond then the water start to run and heard Raindrop humming a song that Blue rose taught her. So he continues walking up the stairs to Blue Rose's room He heard her start to cough really bad and noticed that there was drops of blood leading to her room and as he gets closer to the room he noticed that the door is open and his sister laying on the floor of her room blood coming out of her mouth each time she coughs. He hears a scream right behind him and notices that his sister is right behind him. So he runs up to Blue Rose and pics her up and sets her in his lap and tries talking to her feeling deep down in his heart that it is his fault for leaving her alone. He know that it is almost her time to go. As Blue Rose hears her sister crying and her older brother trying to talk to her she opens up her eyes for the last time and says to them both*don't blame yourselves selves for what happens to me* later that day Blue Rose died in her brother arms. Three days later she wase day Raindrop was playing in the garden of her house, She noticed the last couple of weeks that Blue Rose was coughing up blood and sleeping in more and barley moving on some days, but today she did not come out of her room. Raindrop was still playing in the yard when her big Neon star walks up the path of there house with medication for there sister Blue Rose to take. As he comes up the path he sees Raindrop playing in the dirt smiling as Neon star walks by she looks up with dirty hooves and says*hi big bro did you get the medication for Rose?. His replay was*yup i did don't worry this will make her better, as he walks past her he says under his breath I think*. She did not here him say that and went back to playing in the dirt. As neon star was walking up the stairs he heard the door open down stair an buried at the graveyard. Shortly after that she noticed that Raindrop was spending more time alone in her room and not a lot of time with him. A couple days later he went to go check on her and what he found was quite shocking for him She noticed that She was not moving on her bed and that there was a empty pill bottle on the bed next to his sister and a letter under her hooves* So he moves his little sister onto his lap and read the letter out loud. here is what it said * Dear brother i want to go see Sis again so i took something that could make be able to see her again I will miss you when i see her but it is not your fault i love you big Brother and stay safe while i am gone and keep an eye on the garden OK love you big bro*As he got done reading this he started to cry and took her lifeless body down stair and sat her on the couch. As he was done with that He wrote a note to his friend snowflake and left her a message. He took out the last pill bottle they had and took them all* he started to die but before he could close his eyes one last time he grabbed his sister and started to hug her and then he closed his eyes for one more time and never opened them again a couple days later Snowflake got the message Her friend let her and it said*come over and read this letter i wrote for you and see you in the next life you were a good friend and thank you for for caring for me and my sister we will see you again all of us. As she ran quickly to Neon Stars House. there was police and ambulance there and they were removing the bodies of her friend. A couple days later they gave her the letter that her friend Neon Star left for her. Here is what it said* Dear Snowflake I am sorry to leave you, your such a good friend, but it is my time to go and i will miss you and everypony else but i want to go see my sister again and i want you to go to my funeral. A couple days later Snowflake went to there funeral and after she left them all flowers and as she was walking away she hear them all say Thank you snowflake for all that you did and when she turned around she seen all three right next to their graves smiling and then she walked away and started to cry. Years later she died but with piece in her heart knowing that she could see her friends once again. The end


End file.
